I'm Just Coming Back For You
by Limegreen16
Summary: A roadtrip with the whole gang makes Barney and Robin realize they're more than just friends. The challenge is how to do things differently. Post Doppelgangers.BROtp.
1. All You've Got is Her

**I don't own HIMYM, obviously, since the finale didn't involve a Robin and Barney moment alone, maybe a kiss, maybe in a closet, maybe. . .**

**Anyway. This just popped into my head one rainy day.**

_Someone he truly loves._

When Lily had mentioned it, he didn't bat an eye, continued staring at his sharp swords and hoping he wouldn't give himself away. Because they were right, of course. The thought of losing Robin, _really losing_ her, scared him even more than when he fell in love with her the first time. He never thought he would have to let her go. Even after they had broken up he always assumed it wasn't forever. He'd get tired of one night stands, she'd turn 39. All he had to do was fend off any serious relationship on her front.

And contrary to what he'd told Ted, he'd take her anytime, any age.

_Robin Stinson. _It sounds right. It sounds better that Robin Mosby for sure.

He and Ted and Robin are at the bar. Celebrating Marshall and Lily's baby decision, Robin staying and Ted's return to brunette. Although he has another reason he keeps to himself.

'The blonde thing just wasn't for me,' Ted shrugs. He and Robin glance at each other; Barney catches it and sips his beer, cautious. 'It was good, for awhile.'

'Ted, it takes a lot of awesome to be able to pull it off. I'm afraid you just haven't reached my level.'

'Yeah, Barney's right. Red cowboy boots and blonde hair just aren't your thing.'

'Hey, I was pulling it off!'

'No, you weren't,' they answer together. He smiles.

Marshall and Lily burst into the bar and slide into the seat across them, giggling and staring at each other. He's constantly in awe at how connected they seem to be, years into their relationship, though he'll never say it.

Barney looks at Robin. There was a time they had been that happy, that in love.

'Guys, Lily and I have been talking—'

'Among other things,' Lily interjects, smiling into her drink. Marshall nudges her elbow with a grin.

'Anyway, we've been talking and we've decided—'

'Before we get serious about this baby thing—'

'All five of us should do something together—'

'Quit finishing each other's sentences!' Barney yells in frustration. They stare at him silently. Though he'll tell anyone Barney Stinson does not have a shame gland in his body, he can feel her eyes cutting through his skin, seeing him, and he has never felt more embarrassed. 'Sorry, guys. I'm just running late for a meeting with some Koreans, that's all.'

Marshall shakes it off. 'So we were thinking we should have a—drumroll please—roadtrip!'

And, he thinks, it isn't the worst idea the big guy's had at all.


	2. Hell Is So Close, Heaven Is Out Of Reach

**Lily's POV now. Again, HIMYM belongs to Bays and Thomas. Thanks.**

Barney hauls up his trunk into the car's trunk, panting wildly. 'You'd think I packed a fat chick in there somewhere, but no, I didn't.'

Lily frowns. 'What _did_ you pack?'

'Two weeks' worth of suits, obviously.' Barney scoffs. 'Get your head out of your ass, Lily. What else?'

Lily holds her hands up in surrender. Barney and his suits. Although she had to admit the guy looked good in them. What is she saying?

'All set,' Ted announces, shutting the drunk close. 'Got my jerky, my Tantrum—'

'How'd you manage to find them? I thought they were banned or something,' Marshall demands.

'Let's just say Professor Ted knows a guy.'

'Nice, bro.'

'Where's Robin?' Barney asks, looking around the street. 'She's coming, isn't she?'

'She's trying to drag her bag down,' Ted answers, busy reading his pamphlet on Vermont. 'Guys, did you know Vermont is the leading producer of maple syrup in the U.S? In fact. . .'

'Oh boy,' Lily mutters. She notices Barney slip out—to find Robin, probably—and she smiles. 'Baby, I need to pee one last time.'

'I can't believe you're leaving me with Ted,' Marshall mutters, forcing a grin as Ted looks up from his reading without a clue.

'Where are you going?'

'Bathroom.'

'Anyway, as I was saying. Vermont. . .'

She hears voices from inside the apartment, Barney's and Robin's, and she quietly positions herself to hear what they're saying. No one is more invested in them as she is. After all, wasn't it she who coached Barney all year long when he realized he was in love with her? And Robin is her best friend. Last time things had been rushed, and she knows they never truly felt like Barney and Robin; she, Ted and Marshall practically pushed the relationship along.

Barney's grown up and so has Robin, Lily thinks.

_What's taking so long, Scherbatsky? Everyone's waiting. Let's get this show on the road, come on!_

_Hold on, just one more thing I forgot. _

_What?_

_My handgun. You'll never know if we meet a wild wolf or something._

_You're kidding me._

_Barney. I don't kid about my guns._

_All right. Here, let me help you. Looks heavy._

_Thanks. _

_It ain't a thing. What are bros for?_

Lily runs to the corner as they emerge from the apartment, Barney dragging a suitcase, Robin locking the door behind her. They pause for awhile. Lily holds her breath; it's so quiet they might hear her breathing. She really does need to pee.

_You okay? I never said anything after you and Don. . .I mean I figured it was off limits for me._

_Yeah. I'm fine. This roadtrip's s exactly what I need, you know?_

_I never liked that guy._

Lily raises her eyebrows. She wants to step out and remind Barney about the time he explicitly said he liked Don. . .Nevermind.

_It's crazy right? Marshall and Lily. I feel like they're so grown up, and I'm still stuck in the same crappy anchor job, I just got dumped, and Ted bought a house—_

_Well, it's a pretty crappy house, Robin._

_They're probably waiting for us. I guess._

_Right._

Footsteps get softer. Lily runs to the bathroom downstairs, all the while thinking of everything she's just heard. She promises herself this time she won't interfere. Although come on, she has to tell Marshall. Barney and Robin, potential double-date couple again? Legendary!

If they can just see what she did, if they could somehow realize their feelings for each other had only matured into something better.

**I'm open to any and all ideas=))**

**Please review!**


	3. Your Mouth Don't Move But I Can Hear You

**Thanks to: **

**..KIMBO, **

**Cazza799**

**Anastasia**

**signaliduna78**

**idioticonion**

**I hope I didn't forget anyone! Anyway, thanks for reviewing and please don't stop at just one=))  
**

_But I would walk 500 miles  
And I would walk 500 more  
Just to be the man who walked 1000 miles  
To fall down at your door_

Ted turns to Marshall, who is driving like a madman through the highway.

'Best. Roadtrip. Ever.'

Marshall grins. 'I can still taste those ribs we had for lunch. Just the perfect balance of spicy and sweet.'

'Three of us would have to share a room tonight, by the way. They only had two rooms left. Me, Robin and Barney, I guess?' Ted assumes. Marshall and Lily high five.

Barney snaps into attention. 'How many beds?'

'Two.'

He turns to Robin, who shakes her head.

'No, no, no, no, no, no. No. Just. . .no. No, no. Sorry, Barney. No.'

'At least they're just eleven of 'em now, right?'

_It's progress,_ Ted thinks with a chuckle. And he catches Lily's eye in the mirror, shrugging with a grin.

**XXXX**

When they get to the room, Ted immediately plants his bag on one of the bed, and Barney stand there, hesitating. It's funny, really. It's almost as if Barney's just _waiting _there for Robin to take it from him.

Or torn between stealing it, and being the better person.

'All right. Call it.' Barney takes out a coin and flips it.

'Heads I get it, Tails you get it. No cheating.'

He peeks at the coin, slides it back into his pocket quickly. When Robin tries to wrestle it from him, he just smiles at her. 'Darn, it's heads.'

'Awesome!'

Robin drops her bag on the last bed, goes into the bathroom to freshen up. Ted raises an eyebrow.

'What?' Barney asks.

'What was that? You were totally lying.'

'No, I was not.' He just laughs nervously. 'Robin won fair and square.'

'Uh huh.'

Ted doesn't press the matter, just smirking there as Barney unpacks his kit, acting oblivious. The way he turns away when Robin comes out from the bathroom. His body tensing subtly.

How come he never noticed these things?

Must be a Tantrum hangover, he thinks.

Later that night, he pretends to be asleep when Robin gives Barney a pillow and her comforter to sleep on. And when they pause in the darkness thinking of what to say. Awkward goodnight's. Thank you's.

The only person they'd told about the almost-kiss was Marshall. And that was because he'd caught them talking about it, as he always seems to. He'd panicked a bit.

_Are you guys back together? I mean, wow! I have to tell Lily!_

_No, you can't tell anyone, not even Lily.  
_

_Especially Barney._

_But-guys, this is serious! This might affect the group dynamic.  
_

_Bro, I promise you, it was just a drunken thing. Means nothing. We're glad it didn't happen, right, Robin?_

_Totally._

Barney might sleep with half of New York, but Ted knows he'll always just be that lovesick hippie underneath. Always will be a one-woman man. He can only cover-up for so long.

**I'm trying to see if I can do a Marshall chapter next, but it might be too dragging or something. What do you guys think? Wait til you see what I got in store for you=)**

**Please review!**


	4. And Love Is Not A Victory March

**A/N: This chapter is the last of the kind of background chapters. Next one? Emotional. Robin. This is a light chapter I wanted to put before the next one, so please tell me what you think!**

Marshall kept his promise for two days and five hours. Then he cracked, admitted to Lily about Ted and Robin stopping short of making out together.

Wedding vows over anything, he thinks.

'What? So are they back together now?'

'They were kind of drunk, actually. They told me it didn't mean anything, and Ted's being blonde saved them from it.'

'I take that as a no.'

'But still. Ted and Robin? Wow.'

'I don't think I can handle Ted and Robin part two.'

He pauses, frowning. 'Who are we rooting for again?'

'_Barney_ and Robin, Marshall. Try to keep up!'

They lean over for a kiss. And Marshall thinks this is why he's ready for fatherhood. Being with the person he loves and admires the most. Being the unofficial parents of their gang, as the married couple. The guides on life and love. Quizzing Ted's new girlfriends, discussing Barney's increasingly outrageous behavior, trying to set Robin up with who they think is right for her.

They'd seen their mistake with Don. And they realize now who's been perfect for her all along.

Almost too perfect, in a way.

**XXXX**

Marshall and Lily sit together in the buffet hall waiting for the rest. In an hour they'll be hitting the road again to Vermont.

Finally they emerge bickering like children with each other. Ted sits between Barney and Robin, and Marshall can't help but wonder what it feels like. Poor Ted. He's no match.

'So, guys, how was your night?' he asks, smiling at Lily. 'Ours was great.'

'Terrible. My back hurts, my suit-jamas got wrinkled, Ted snored so loudly I th—'

'I don't snore!'

'Robin, back me up here.'

And she looks tired, irritated, ordering a black coffee sleepily. 'Ted, you snored. I was so close to shooting you in your sleep.'

'I almost strangled him with one of my ties,' Barney tells them, shaking his head. 'Next time you take custody of him.'

'Why didn't you, strangle him?' Lily asks, curiously. Ted frowns.

'Because I wouldn't want to waste a perfectly ironed cravat on Ted Mosby.'

Then Robin laughs at this, suddenly coming into life. Only her. She stops when she realizes, he thinks, that they're all looking at her strangely.

'What?'

'It wasn't funny,' Marshall explains, shrugging.

'No—it totally was!'

'Barney, did you drug her?' Lily questions.

He holds his hands up in surrender, hiding a grin of amusements. 'Me, no!'

'You just don't think it's funny because you weren't there,' Robin insists. 'I banged a pillow on Ted's head and he never woke up.'

'I was tired last night!'

Barney is looking over the menu, looking thoughtful. 'Robin, they have a pastry basket. With croissants.'

'Seriously?'

'I'll share with you. If you want.' He clears his throat, calling the waiter. 'I'm aiming for a light meal.'

'Only if I get the chocolate croissants.'

'Gladly.'

Marshall touches Lily's foot under the table, smirking. Robin sharing her food? World's biggest gesture. What he likes most was how they had so quickly switched from biting at Ted's throat to having a private, enclosed conversation.

Bi-polar. Together and apart, he thinks.

Barney had smashed tv's, swallowed wasabi, purchased thousands of dollars worth of supplies for her. He jumped off of the Hudson river and punched himself in the face. And Robin, she'd cried so much tears, _real_ ones, mourning their break-up.

And before that, Marshall hadn't been aware that she was capable of it.

**Okay, I hope you guys noticed the little nuance. Remember Barney laughed at one of Robin's joke and nobody else got it? I'm trying to switch things up a bit. I hope you got it. You'll see more of this in the next few chapters, which will be picking up quickly. So look out!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!  
**


	5. I'll Wait Until You Say I'm The Only One

**This chapter, kind of heavier than the rest. Review at the end! I've been building up to this and the next ones. I'm open to suggestions. Thanks. Also I'm not sure what the ending should be yet.**

**Together or not? I'm torn.**

_There will always be a space in my parking lot_  
_When you need a little coke and sympathy._

_-Rolling Stones_

Honestly she's exhausted, drained from the long trip. So after a takeout dinner in the cabin, she'd slipped out unnoticed, hungry for clarity. From every angle on this porch snow is staring at her.

Canada, she thinks, is just over the border.

( All this reminiscing feels too sentimental for her.)

And it's not possible, she knows it can't be, but it's as if she can still recognize the faint scent of his aftershave on her arm. The feel of his suit against her shoulder. His voice. His eyes. It's driving her insane because all she can see when she's with him is the two of them, together.

Must be the proximity in the backseat.

She remembers, every now and then, they'd be alone at the booth. He'd smile awkwardly and offer to buy more drinks and wait for the others to come. There was so much she had wanted to say to him. Jokes she knew only he would get.

But the fact is, it's been so strained, so fragile since they broke up they've both been afraid of each other.

'Hey.'

She turns around. 'Barney? Oh—hey. What are you doing out here?'

'Well,' he starts, pulling out a paperbag from behind him. 'I have this. And I thought, who is the one person who could appreciate it as much me?'

She takes it from him, and he sits down in a chair beside her.

Scotch,' she says, her lips twisting into a smile. 'When did you buy it?'

'In New York.' He opens the bottle for her. 'I figured we'd need it.'

'We?'

'Robin, do you think the two of us could _ever_ survive a whole week and two days with the three of them, alcohol-free?'

'Good point, Barndoor.'

He cringes. 'It sounded great when I was drunk.'

'Everything does.'

And when she catches what she'd just said, she winces and drinks the alcohol.

'Robin, don't get mad.'

'Why?'

'I know you're not okay. I know you're pretending to, just to keep things together because, well, that's what I do,' he tells her earnestly.

Drinks again. 'What makes you say that? I'm fine.'

'Come on, it's me. Plus, by the way you're chugging down my drink.'

'I am not.'

'I can find Don if it's him. Pull some strings—'

'Oh, God, no,' she says quickly, knowing what Barney, of all people, can do. 'No. It's just with the job I turned down, I don't want to regret what I did. And I think I might have been wrong.'

'Oh.'

'It was my dream job, it was everything I wanted, and it was just timing.'

'Any network would be crazy not to chase you.' Their hands mingling, the scotch exchanging hands. He drinks thoughtfully. 'Just wait. You're a catch, you know that.'

She leans her head back, slightly on his shoulder. And she thinks about how much she'd missed how this feels, just the two of them candid together. When Barney is just who he is. When she doesn't have to work so hard to hide everything.

'It means a lot, coming from you,' she mumbles, closing her eyes to the warnings flashing in her mind.

'What?'

'Nothing.'

It's not the job she's afraid to regret, and she's wondering if he'd ever figure it out. Knowing him, she probably doesn't even need to ask.

**Pretty long, I think. Anyway: thoughts, comments, violent reactions?**


	6. Sinners Are Much More Fun

He'd almost forgotten how especially beautiful she looks in the morning. Just lying here beside him.

It's why although his back hurts like hell, he can't move, determined not to disturb the kind of serenity he finds in her face. Can't it stay this way, he thinks. He'd give anything. The two of them like this forever. And outside the door, the rest of the world.

What would she say about this? A mistake to her?

_.Knock._

'Hey, Barney, do you have some aftershave I can use? I guess I forgot to pack some after the jerky and tan—'

He slides out quietly, grabs his aftershave and opens the door to an inch of his life. Checks back to see her still asleep.

'Be quiet, Ted. Here.'

Ted grins. 'Got a girl in there?'

'Uh. Yeah. Picked her up at a local bar last night. Now go away.'

'You used protection, right?'

'Go!' he whispers, shutting the door.

He leans against the door, trying to think. The room is a mess. His suit and jackets strewn across the floor, a half-empty bottle lying on the table, her shoes by the door. Boots. He tries to bend and pick up after them.

'Crap,' he hisses, hearing a cracking sound. He clutches part of his back. 'Damn it!'

'Barney?'

He turns to face her. 'Robin. I didn't mean to wake you.'

'You okay?'

'My. . .back hurts,' he admits sheepishly.

And she laughs softly, the kind he never sees when other people are around, and says, 'Come here, Grandpa.'

Willingly he sits down on the corner of the bed. Her hands envelope him, running all over his back, massaging the strain. He exhales. She is being strangely calm about this, and he's worried he's headed for a storm.

'So. Do you want to talk about this?'

'Do _you_?'

'I don't know. I mean, we shouldn't tell the others before we know what this is, exactly. Unless you want to. Do you?' he asks, suddenly a fumbling idiot. He can hear her smile.

Then he reaches up for her hands, places a kiss on both of them, and turns around so they can face each other. The smile gone from her lips. This is real now, he thinks. And he wants to be brave for her.

'Barney.' Her eyes like bright lights to him 'Barney.'

'You say my name like it's a new word.'

'I think we shouldn't rush into his.'

He nods. 'Okay. So we wait.'

'We'll figure things out.'

'I won't say anything to anyone,' he promises her. 'And I'll try not to sleep with anyone else, if that's what you want.'

She holds her hands together at the back of his neck, kisses his jaw line. And he's aching all over again.

'I'd like that.' She lets go and hops off the bed. Gathers her clothes together. He looks down at his feet and smiles. 'I better go. Don't want them to see me.'

'Right.'

When she touches the doorknob, he almost wishes she wouldn't leave. Not yet. And she turns around as if reading his thoughts, and walks right up to him.

'One more for the road?' he asks.

Kissing her feels like all his dreams coming true.

'So this isn't a leap,' he clarifies. 'It's different.'

'No. But it's a step,' she says, smiling. And it's all he needs to hear.

**Okay, please, please review. Also, check out my other fic! It's a bit more somber, more bittersweet and smooth.**


	7. I'm Gonna Steal Your Heart

Ted, who seems to be their official planner now, had brought them out to a freezing day of skiing and skateboarding. Just like the Alps, he says, grinning excitedly, jabbing at those damn brochures he always carries now.

'I'm cold,' Lily sputters out, trying to warm herself against Marshall.

'Yes, let's get back to that awful hut Ted got us.'

'Barney, it's not a hut. It's a log cabin,' Ted tells him. 'It adds to the experience.'

'Whatever.'

Just then, Marshall puts a finger to his mouth and bends down, making a snowball. Lily stifles a laugh. And it lands squarely, that packed snowball thrown with Marshall's superhuman strength, on the back of Barney's head.

'Oh, dude!' Ted exclaims, laughing.

Barney shakes the snow off calmly, looking at everyone else as if he is thinking carefully. She thinks he might just suddenly throw them a few. But he doesn't. No. He's just walking to Robin beside her, turns his head to them—well, Marshall, pointedly—and stands still, for a second.

Then he kisses her.

It's hard not to feel shocked, and even Robin whose face is obscured by Barney's, seems so. They all gasp. Barney doesn't say anything. Their lips still glued to each other in the cold.

She's not stopping him either. Lily finds this cute, in a way.

Then they let go. Robin licks her lips, looking around awkwardly, then at him. And Lily tugs at Marshall's arm and looks up at him, his face shell-shocked as if they hadn't imagined this together. Ted just looks confused.

'What?' Barney asks coolly. 'The girl in a pink jacket behind us has been eyeing me all day. And she looks too, I don't know, there's something in her eyes. Weird. Figured a way to turn her down, gently.'

'So you kiss Robin?' Lily says slowly.

'Pretty much.'

'That's it.'

He looks at Robin, who shrugs. 'Should there be something else, Lily?'

'Just making sure.'

He looks smugly at Marshall before walking ahead. 'Speechless, huh?'

'I have to dial back on the Tantrum,' Ted mutters.

Marshall nods approvingly. 'Best comeback ever!'

That night she sneaks into his bedroom quietly, alone, wanting an explanation, wanting to know what the hell was going on there. Still, she promises she won't interfere. Not really. Maybe a little.

'Lily. What are _you_ doing here? Does Marshall know?'

'Quit the charades, Barney.'

He raises his eyebrow. 'Uh, did he finally decide on a game to play tonight?'

'You never turn a hot girl down. Second, I see the way you look at her. And the way she looks at you. There's something we don't know, isn't there?'

'No, there is nothing between me and the girl with the pink coat.'

'Barney!'

'What?'

'You're avoiding this discussion because you're scared.'

'I think I'm talking, which makes it a conversation, wherein we are discussing the discussion as of this moment. Unless the discussion you're pertaining to is a different one, in which case you must clarify your point.'

Lily frowns. 'Now, I'm lost.'

Barney pats her shoulder and crosses the room away from her, bending down to fix his bag.

'I'm trying to clean my reputation,' he tells her. 'My company wants to do business with the Middle East. Tight dudes over there.'

'What about Robin?'

'What about her?'

'The person I was talking about was her.'

'I thought it was me.'

'You love her.'

She rolls her eyes and sighs at him. He's hopeless. And she can see that this finally does it, convincing him to stop denying everything. He drops his hands and sits on the bed. Still looking down.

Then she sees that he is smiling unbelievably, just a boy in love, and she has to shake her head to all his madness. It's infectious.

He looks up at her, full of hope. 'How exactly does she look at me, you think?'

She sits on the bed next to him. Sharing in his happiness, she guesses, and she bumps his shoulder with hers. It reminds her of his first confession, when he had freaked out over 'catching feelings", didn't know what to do and what he wanted.

It's so much more different now.

'It's great that you fell in love with her again. It's great, Barney. You guys are so perfect for each other.'

'Wait, what do you mean _again_?' he asks pointedly.


	8. No Hero In Her Sky

**Thanks to a tropical cyclone, I got a headstart on this. Please tell me what you think=)))**

'So Barney, didn't you go out last night to buy some supplies?' Ted asks, shutting the fridge.

'Yes. Yes, I did, Ted Mosby.'

'This is an empty carton.'

'Lily finished it,' he replies quickly, pointing an accusing finger. 'Didn't you, Lily?'

There is a fleeting moment of initial confusion, Ted thinks, and something between that look. Lily glances at Marshall. She looks uneasy.

'I got hungry at midnight and finished a whole box of cereal too,' she finally says.

'Told you.'

'And where's the bottled water?'

'I drank it all.'

'And the food I asked you to get?'

'Marshall had a midnight snack.'

'Batteries?'

'They fell into the toilet.'

'Beer?'

'I'm hungover.'

'Tissue paper?'

'Fell on the side of the road when I was coming in.'

Ted shrugs, throwing the empty carton away. It's pretty weird even for Barney. Then again, he's been going around kissing Robin, sneaking out at night and telling them all about a different girl in the morning.

It's crazy. He's crazy.

They're interrupted by Robin coming into the kitchen, her phone in one hand, and clearly upset.

'What's wrong?' Barney asks. He stands up, nearly knocking his chair over.

'Don called.'

Lily frowns. 'What?'

'He called. He says he's sorry he ever chose to go to Chicago and he wants to fix things—I tried to stop him, but I think—I think he's coming.'

'Here?' Marshall asks, bewildered. They all are. 'In Vermont? Are you sure? You want me to kick his ass?'

'What did you say?' Ted wants to know.

'Almost nothing. He hardly let me talk. He was rambling all over the place.' She sits down next to Barney, who is just gaping at her silently, and shakes her head. 'Guys, what am I supposed to do?'

Ted pauses. 'Maybe this is a good thing. I mean, you guys can talk, get some closure on this whole thing—'

'But what if I don't need closure?'

'Well, Don does, apparently.'

'I have to tell him not to come.'

'Wait,' he says. This could be an opportunity. 'Remember when you guys broke up and you came to the apartment, crying? And you were so drunk and upset that we almost kissed? For me and Stella—'

'Wait, what?' Barney interjects, cocking his head with a frown.

Ted winces. 'Oh, crap.'

'You guys kissed? Hold on.' Barney swivels around to Marshall and Lily behind him. 'Why aren't you guys reacting? Did everyone know except me? What's going on?'

'Barney, calm down,' Ted says. 'Nothing happened. We didn't kiss. I promise you.'

'Yeah, right.'

'Ted and I finished a whole bottle of Tequila, for Christ's sake.'

'You were drunk and heartbroken before. And it's not always a mistake.'

'I didn't mean it that way.'

He walks out silently. Ted and Robin follow him, trying to talk sense into the guy.

'Why are you making such a big deal of this?' Robin asks. 'It didn't mean anything. You know that. I was drunk and sad about Don, and you were out sleeping with some Estonian street performer, weren't you?'

'That was different!'

'Where are you going?'

'The convenience store to buy some supplies. Then the bar. Anywhere but here. Feel free to kiss Marshall while I'm gone too.'

'What do you care?'

They're just staring each other down intensely, ignoring Ted, and the looks on their faces are hard to read. A cross between hate and love, he thinks. It wouldn't be a surprise if they started ripping each other's clothes soon.

But they don't. Barney slams the door in her face.

**Yes, angsty, isn't it? You can't expect the road to bliss to be smooth, especially with these two. And I felt the Don situation was as badly handled as their own breakup, so I'm trying to tie the story together. **

**REVIEWS?**


	9. Our Shadows Taller Than Our Souls

**Thanks for the reviews! I know there are some others who don't feel like writing a review. And I really hope you do. Please?**

'It's really late,' Marshall says, glancing at the clock. 'And there's a storm coming. We need to find Barney.'

'Why? He's probably out at some local girl's hut, banging her—'

'It's a cabin!'

'Fine, _cabin. _Let him be.'

Lily looks at her. 'Robin, we all know you're angry and confused about everything, but this is serious. He could get stranded out there in the snow.'

'I'm not mad.'

'Robin-'

'I'm not,' she says again. She shrugs, flipping the magazine Marshall is sure she isn't reading anyway. 'I'm not. I don't care.'

Marshall shrugs and puts his coat on. 'Baby, I'll go look for him, all right? I grew up in snowstorms, so don't worry. Ted will take care of you.' He kisses her. 'Be back soon.'

'Be careful!'

'Always.'

It's not that difficult to track Barney Stinson down—not really. Find a bar, look for a blonde male in a suit, usually chatting up a girl. At the third bar he drives to, he sees Barney making out with a leggy brunette. It's not subtle.

'Hey, dude—what are you doing?'

Barney steps back. 'What are _you_ doing here? Did Robin send you?'

Almost looks hopeful, he thinks.

'No. There's a storm coming and we got worried. Come on.'

'Uh, I can't leave,' Barney replies, looking down at the brunette's chest pointedly. 'That would be so rude.'

Marshall shakes his head. The girl has this adoring look in her eyes. Barney can't even look half as interested, his tie slightly awry, his smile too tight. 'Don't do this, man.'

'Do what?'

'This. You and Robin! Don't screw this up, or you might really regret it someday.'

Barney looks at the girl. 'Could you get us some more beers?'

'Sure, sweetie,' she answers, taking the money with a grin.

The moment she leaves, Barney loosens his tie, and Marshall can't help but feel for him. Keeping all those insecurities to himself. He always seems to think he has to fight alone, when it doesn't have to be that way.

'You okay?'

He bites his lip. 'I guess I just feel like it's always Ted, you know. You can't tell anyone.'

'What do you mean?'

'She keeps going back to him. It's like she can't get over Ted Mosby and I'm her second-choice here. She's rejected me for him once.' He pauses, as if a new thought has occurred to him. 'You think she's in love with him again? That there's ever a chance of that?'

'Robin? No way,' Marshall replies confidently. 'She's in love with you.'

Barney shrugs, unsure.

'Look, I've been in love with the same girl for years. I've learned the tricks of the trade. I know how to tell. Trust me.'

'Yeah, well.'

Marshall decides it's time to switch to lawyer mode, before the brunette comes back. What's her name. It's time to knock some sense into Barney.

'Fine, don't believe me. The only person who can answer that for sure isn't here in the bar, dude. She's in a log cabin a few streets away. And guess what? You're going to lose her if you don't wake up and do something! Don't wait another year—'

'She's not mine,' he interjects. 'Can't lose her.'

'You can't let Don win her. He doesn't deserve Robin, you know that.'

Something snaps, he thinks, in Barney's eyes. He looks panicked. Scared. Then he returns to normal, steeling himself coolly, gripping his beer. It's unbelievable.

'Robin can do whatever the hell she wants. I don't care.'

Marshall looks out the window. Snow is getting thicker. Winds stronger. And the roads will be blocked soon. He knows what he has to do.

'I'm sorry I have to do this,' he says, stepping closer.

'Do what? Marshall, why are you looking at me like that, what—?'

He knocks Barney out with a single right hook. Pulls him over his shoulder and runs out the door. There's more than one way of knocking sense in a person.

**Don is coming, guys. But since I know everyone basically dislikes him, he's here not for long. Well. Something like that. SUggestions?**


	10. Silence Broke My Heart

**I realized I made a mistake with the updates. I kinda left Robin's chapter out. Sorry! Please read anyway. It's pretty important. **

'You can't ignore each other forever,' Lily says over breakfast.

And they don't bat an eye. 'Yes, we can,' they both say.

'Well, what if you run into each other in the dark? The blackout will last until tomorrow morning,' Marshall adds.

'Flashlight,' Barney says calmly.

Robin looks up at him, at the black eye Marshall had given him last night. She wants to laugh and she can't. She wants to say sorry and ask him how he feels and yell at him. But she's too stubborn to do any of that.

'So, Robin, any update on the Don situation?'

'Well, the storm's delayed him. I tried to stop him again, but Ted crushed my phone.'

'You're welcome,' Ted replies.

'I guess it's just something I have to go through. He'll be here by tonight, I guess.'

Barney rolls his eyes. 'Great.'

Marshall passes around a bowl of cereal. 'Apple Jacks? No?'

Barney shakes his head and pushes the chair back to leave. It's ridiculous, she thinks. He was never this upset when they broke up, almost seemed glad of it while she was so desperate to appear the same. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't resentful of that.

'Where are you going now?' Ted inquires.

'To shower. Geez.'

Ted turns around, facing them. 'He's really pissed off, isn't he?'

Lily sighs. 'It's Barney. He'll get over it soon.'

She tries to ignore their eyes on her. Honestly she's just trying to string everything together—Barney, Don, Barney. And there's no comparison. What Don did to her, Barney would never dream of doing. She knows that much. He might be angry with her now, but it's always a cycle, the two of them.

**XXX**

It's night, now. After a day of half-hearted attempts to be enthusiastic about the Vermont Marble Museum, she's standing outside the only bathroom in the cabin.

Exhausted. From being so mad, from not talking to Barney, from thinking and walking so much. She can't count it all.

'Hey, I hope you saved some hot water for me.'

It's pathetic, her attempt at apologizing. The bathroom door between them.

He emerges with sober eyes, his aftershave lingering in the air. He says nothing. Her mouth is half-open, but she can't think of anything to say—they are both equally wrong, here. And her heart sinks a little, when he just ducks past her without a word.

She closes the door to the bathroom with an urge to shoot the mirror. Then she realizes what took him so long. The tub is filled with warm water and bubbles—smelling of mint—and there are candles to light the darkness. He had left her a glass of wine by the tub too. She smiles.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

'Robin?'

'Lily, what is it? I'm about to take a bath.'

'Don's here.'

Crap. She looks longingly at the water, imagines the effort Barney had put in all going to waste. It's a shame. But Robin figures if Don drove all the way to Vermont for hours to see her, half in a storm, he shouldn't mind waiting a few more minutes.

'Tell him to wait a bit. I'll be out soon.'

**What do you think? With the characterization and the situations? **

**5 reviews to next update, which will be the 12th chapter now:)  
**


	11. I Gave Me Away

It's pure tension in the living room.

He sits alone on a stool behind Ted, Marshall and Lily. Don is pacing the room nervously. All waiting for Robin. Scattered candles and dull emergency lamps light the room.

'I'm going to set your pants on fire if you don't sit down,' Barney mutters impatiently.

Don stops. 'What?'

'What?'

'You said something.'

'No, I didn't,' he scoffs.

Lily raises her hand for a high-five. He grins and leans forward for it. Don frowns.

Then, Robin appears by the edge of the wall, and he sits back quietly, watching her. She gives him a quarter of a smile. He nods coolly, his head swimming with precautions.

Don't look anxious. Be cool, Barney. That's right. Look away.

'Guys, could you give us a minute?'she asks.

'You sure?' Marshall cracks his knuckles threateningly.

'Yeah.' She glances at him again. 'Don't worry.'

They shrug and leave the room, heading for the kitchen. But he makes some excuse-to smoke-and slips back into the hall, where he can listen and watch. He can make out two silhouettes standing a foot apart.

If only he could push a world between those two. And Ted.

_I'm so sorry, Robin. What I did, it was horrible and I don't blame you if you toss me out in the cold now._

_You didn't have to come all the way here for that. In the middle of a snowstorm too. _

_I did._

_Why?_

_I had to see you._

_Don, look. You and me, not going to happen again. I know it sounds harsh. And I'm sorry, but I thought you deserve to know sooner than later. _

Score.

_Is there a particular. . .reason?_

_I drank my ten thousand drinks and I cried and I had my mourning period. Ask my friends. I can't do it again. _

_No, I mean, is there someone else now?_

And even he doesn't know what he wants to hear from her. Part of him dreads she will deny him anyway. That it's all in his head, it's not real, she doesn't feel the same way. It's driving him insane.

_Robin? _

_I don't have to tell you everything._

_Is it someone I know?_

_Don, look, don't do this—_

_Ted?_

_We're just friends!_

_Oh, Christ. _

_What?_

_It's Barney._

There's an awkward silence—Robin doesn't deny it, and he's not crazy after all. He runs a hand through his hair, grinning quietly.

_Do you love him?_

_Don. Come on. I didn't say yes. _

_You still blame me for freaking out when I found out you were exes?_

_No. I guess I just couldn't admit that I was still hung up on him._

Because it was a game, he thinks. Neither of them had wanted to give in and lose the break-up.

That perfect week? The playbook? That hot bartender? He was drunk on jealousy. The more she seemed fine with it, the faster he chased women, the more frantic he became. He would have given anything to see her brokenhearted too.

And when he realized she'd been hurt all along, he was so relieved it made him guilty.

_I was the rebound guy._

_I don't know._

_Why did you move in with me?_

_I don't know. _

_What do you know?_

_That maybe, a part of me was so bent on proving something. To me and Barney. He was moving on so fast and I just. . .I was stuck, for awhile._

She couldn't have been more wrong.

_I was just the sucker you saw next? Is that it?  
_

_That's not true. You weren't just rebound for me. You got me out of that rut. You saved me. _

_I really did love you._

_I know. _

_Just, tell me something, though. The guy's a flimsy, selfish manwhore who gets bored too easily. He can't offer you what I will. Why him?_

She pauses. Barney shifts position, scrambling to grasp all this. What he's heard is enough, he thinks, and he doesn't need any more. Baby steps. He walks away to give them privacy.

**I felt it wasn't so dramatic that it would take away the reality, hopefully. **

**What I was trying to achieve was a sense of Barney getting more confident in him and Robin's relationship. **

**Reviews? As you've noticed, I only ever update when there are at least 3 per chapter already. Thanks!**


	12. A Crossfire Hurricane

**Sorry for the delay! I had to put the Robin chapter up, which I missed, Anyway, check it out. Two chapters before this, I think. Leave a review, please:)**

**This is a light chapter.  
**

Don left after an hour last night, relatively toned down, and hugged Robin before stepping out. She looked tired, but relieved. Lily had been proud of how maturely Robin acted—she knew old Robin would have pulled out her gun in threat. New Robin forgave Don.

So, that's something settled.

But New Robin is still as stubborn. She and Barney are still not speaking, not making any eye contact at all. They talk over each other in group conversations. They indirectly mock each other. But she's sure, beyond anything, that they miss each other like hell.

No one's willing to Say Uncle for that.

They've got too much pride.

So she, Ted and Marshall concoct a plan to make them talk about their issues. This problem will only get worse if they drag it back to Manhattan, she said, and they had little time left.

**XXX**

Lily edges closer to Robin. It's up to her now. Marshall had signaled her, saying Ted had already brought Barney to his room to check out some _magazines_.

'Robin, have you seen my sweater anywhere?'

'The one you're wearing?'

Lily glances down and changes topic, laughs nervously. 'I mean my other one.'

'Nope, sorry. Do you need help to look for it?'

'I think I might have left it somewhere. It's not with me and Marshall. I should check Ted's room,' Lily tries to say casually.

'Why would it be there?'

'Oh, you know Ted. . .'

Robin raises an eyebrow.

'He has a thing for hand-knit sweaters,' she finishes quickly.

'Right. I'll go with you.'

They are all prepared to brace the storm that is Barney and Robin. The second they realize what's happening, they'll yell at each other and at them, hurl things in rage—all classic Kindergarten tantrum symptoms. Lily would know.

Which is why Ted's room had been cleared of any sharp and fragile objects. The strategy is to wear them out, although in this case, it might take longer.

'I just noticed it the other day,' Lily tells her, talking loudly over the murmurs from Ted's room. 'Really strange. Really strange. Really, really, really—now!'

Marshall slams the door behind them. Ted blocks off the window. Lily backs off to join Marshall, smiles at him, and crosses her arms.

'This is an Intervention,' Lily says, unfolding a piece of paper. She looks at their dumbfounded faces. 'I'll start. Dear Barney and Robin, we think you guys are too _independent_ and need to face the situation head on. We are not letting you out until you talk to each other. This is for your own good, and you will thank us. One day.'

'Lily, you have got to be kidding me.' Robin looks stunned.

'We're not.'

'Stay out of this, Ted. I should have known your "magazines" were architectural. ' Barney stares at them. 'This is a really old trick! You can't do this. You've already done this last year.'

'Now we're here to make sure you won't lie,' Marshall tells them.

'Great.'

'Also, to make sure you don't tear each other up.'

'Look, Robin, all you have to do is talk to the guy,' Ted suggests. 'You don't have to sleep with him.'

'I'd prefer that, actually,' Barney speaks up. 'Less fuss. I don't mind an audience either.'

'Gross,' Lily mutters.

'We're not robots that you can control any way you want,' Robin argues. 'It's not your decision, it's ours. You guys have no right to do this. We never pressured you on your choice to have kids—'

Barney looks around, whistling. She ignores him.

'I'm sorry, it's just you guys are our family. We're trying to help. This is the right thing. Quit giving each other the silent treatment and just talk, for Pete's sake! No one's going to judge you for giving in.'

'Ted's right, you guys,' Lily says softly.

'Hey, it's my turn. ' Marshall reads his note. 'Dear Robin and Barney, you are perfect for each other. Last time was a trial run and it wasn't all your fault it failed. We pushed you too much. But don't be scared of falling into a relationship again. We're always here to help, gently. Love, Marshall.'

They're all quiet. It seems like surrender. That was quick, Lily thinks. Barney loosens his tie and sits at the edge of the bed, looking at Robin, his expression serious. Marshall and Lily sit against the door and each other.

'So, all we have to do is talk?' Barney clarifies. 'That's it? No strings attached. Just talk.'

'It's as easy as that,' Ted confirms.

He nods. Looking thoughtful.

Lily grins up at Marshall, leaning against his arm.

'All right. I'll start talking,' he says slowly, turning to her. 'Hey, Robin.'

'Yeah?'

'We need new friends.' He looks pointedly at them. 'There, we talked. Can we go now?'

She should have known. Lily rolls her eyes, and so does Robin. 'It's going to be a long night,' she tells Marshall, who squeezes her shoulder.

**So there's actually an unexpected twist to the story. I'm excited about it, really. And thank you to all the amazing reviews. Really gives me a much needed boost of self-esteem. I didn't think people cared too much. **

**5 reviews now? Then I'll update:) **

**It's not that I won't if there's less, I'll just wait longer. And I always do.  
**

**Thanks!  
**


	13. Cold Water Surrounds Me Now

'Now,' Ted says, looking over at Barney and Robin seated in front of him. 'Shall we begin session one of Counseling with Professor Mosby?'

Barney just raises an eyebrow.

'What is the problem, Mr. Stinson?'

'That fake English accent.'

Robin stifles a laugh.

'Fine.' Ted pulls out his cue cards. 'I'm going to ask a series of questions, answer as _honestly_ as possible—'

'Which is not a whole lot,' Barney interjects.

'—so we can all get along with our vacation.' Ted sighs. So many amazing sites they're missing because of this. 'All right. Question one. What is the one thing you like most about each other?'

'You mean what I least hate about Barney?' Robin asks pointedly. 'Tough question. I'd have to go with his cigars.'

Ted turns to him. 'Any response from the gentleman?'

'Easy. Her boobs. Next?'

'First impression?'

'Too hot for Ted.'

'Gay.'

Ted notices Barney struggling to let that pass, his face all screwed up and ready for retaliation. He just wants to laugh. All right, he thinks. His plan can work both ways—

One. They get so irritated with each other, they have no choice but to talk about their issues.

Two. They end up doing it on the floor. Gross, but, well, it's Barney and Robin. They could talk _during._

'Okay. Next. What is one unforgettable experience you've had with one another?'

'That time I paid Robin to say "nipple" on TV,' Barney replies quickly, chuckling. 'That was legendary.'

'Drugging Barney with cough syrup.'

'The one thing you think you need to improve in your relationship?'

'Barney's childish disdain for anything Canadian.'

'Positions.' He grins. 'I've learned a few new ones. Care for a demonstration, Professor?'

'That's just gross,' Ted says, shaking his head.

'Well, what do you expect?' Robin mutters.

'Okay, moving on. What's the one thing about the other that irritates you most?' Ted asks next, peering at them from behind his cards.

There's a second of silence. Their eyes wander. And then, words come out like an explosion. It's so loud, Ted wonders if he's suddenly gone deaf.

'It's disgusting! He can't go three days without getting laid! There's this creepy vault where he keeps all his scrapbooks and videos and souvenirs. And he way he hits on women, it's just insulting!'

'She ruined my tie, Ted. She hates Star Wars, she makes fun of my Stormtooper—it's not a diaper, it's protective armor! God!'

Ted allows it for five seconds, counting silently.

It's like watching a train wreck, really.

'Guys! Stop it—guys, shut up!' he yells over their voices. They sit back down silently. 'Look, this is serious. I'm not kidding about this, and neither should you. I refuse to believe you're this cynical about each other. Don't you realize how lucky you both are to have found one another? Me, I'm still looking for the right person. I'd give anything to have what you're throwing away.'

He leaves them there sitting on stools in the middle of the room. Nice speech, he thinks. Every bit of it true. Barney and Robin are the two most dysfunctional, screwed up, ill-equipped people he knows for a relationship. They run around in circles because it's all they know.

Father issues. Mother issues. Commitment phobias. What else?

But Ted envies them anyway. For five years, he's been looking for the right person and hasn't even come close. They never even believed in the concept of The One. And they've beaten him to it. He's not going to let them pass this opportunity.

'Ted, how are they?' Marshall asks nervously, clutching a phone. 'How'd it go? Do I need to call an ambulance?'

He shrugs. 'It's too soon to tell. I'm giving them a few minutes alone.'

'And you really think your "sessions" will work?' Lily inquires.

'Trust me on this.'

They talk for a little while longer, speculating among themselves. Ten minutes later, they're ready to get back in there. Ted crosses his fingers and pushes the door open, just hoping he won't have to pay for damage to the cabin.

His jaw drops.

They look like the happiest, most normal couple in the world. Holding hands. Leaning against each other. Smiling. Giggling. It's impossible.

Marshall nudges him, eyes still on them. 'Are you considering a career switch?'

'Oh, hey,' Barney greets them casually. 'What's up?'

'Did Ted drug you?' Lily demands. 'It's Tantrum, isn't it?'

'No. Why would you think that?'

'How did you guys patch up so fast? I mean, I gave a good speech and all, but. . .Wow.' Ted shakes his head. 'We were gone for ten minutes!'

Robin glances at Barney, smiling. 'We didn't.'

'I'm lost,' Marshall volunteers. 'My law degree has nothing on this.'

'We didn't patch up,' she explains. They wear identical smirks.' We were messing with you guys all along.'

**Well? I'm excited to know what you guys think of this. I didn't plan on this, actually. The idea just popped into my head one night**

**This is the 3****rd**** to the last chapter. The story will end with Robin, if you've noticed the cycle of POV's. Barney-Lily-Ted-Marshall-Robin. **

**I'm trying to push the limit here. Last chapter's total is 7, so. . .**

**8 reviews for the next chapter:)More can't hurt.**


	14. A Shining Light

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! I'm sad to see this story ending. I hope I'm doing it justice. Please comment after. This is the 2nd to the last chapter.**

Marshall looks over at Lily, scans her reaction, and turns back to the smug grins on their faces. Barney and Robin are enjoying every moment of this.

'So,' he starts slowly.. 'Everything's been a hoax?'

'Not exactly.'

'Oh, that certainly clears things up.'

They smile.

'Do you want to tell them?' Barney asks softly.

'I think we should. You do it.'

'You sure?'

Marshall shakes his head knowingly.

Barney winds an arm around Robin and turns to them. 'Nothing's a hoax. Except that we've been faking our way through this therapy-rehab lockdown you put us in. You all thought you were _so _clever, but guess what? The joke's on you.'

Marshall doesn't know if he should be confused, or amazed right now.

'We were so worried!' Lily exclaims.

'But that's the point! We acted _exactly_ the way you expected us to. Like kindergartners. We were Barney and Robin. For once, we wanted to prove you wrong,' Robin tells them.

'Also, the acting was kind of fun.'

'We were pretty good, weren't we?'

'Robin, we were awesome.'

It's true. It was so predictable. Except the faking it part. Marshall realizes the problem isn't Barney and Robin at all. It's them.

They expect too little and too much.

'So when did you guys start talking again? Or was that part fake too?' Ted asks.

'Right after Don left.'

'I realized I didn't have to be jealous of Don and Ted. It was all in my head. Robin cleared that up.'

Lily tears up a little.

'What's wrong, baby?' Marshall asks. 'You okay?'

'I'm fine. I'm just so proud of these two!'

'So are we,' Barney replies earnestly, his eyes on Robin. She gently rubs the back of his neck, smiling, and kisses him.

Lily envelopes them both in a hug tightly. 'I'm so happy for you! We can double date again! Marshall, aren't you?'

'My hands are already shaking.'

He grins. He'll have to stock up on the Gouda.

**XXX**

'It's still hard to believe that that's _our _Barney and Robin,' Marshall admits, his arm around Lily. 'It's easier to believe they've been abducted and replaced by aliens.'

The three of them lag behind the new/old couple in the snow. It's nearly dark. They've spent the entire day catching up on sites and museums—all Ted's plans, of course— and Marshall is exhausted.

Lily leans her head against his shoulder. 'Definitely. They're growing up.'

'And who's to say my counseling didn't push that?'

Marshall and Lily share a grin.

'Hey, I saw that.'

Barney and Robin slow down, waiting for them. They point at a shop a few blocks away on the map, Robin explaining that they can't miss it.

'What shop?' Ted asks, scanning the map for it.

Robin hesitates. 'They sell guns.'

They all protest wildly. He's starving. Lily's anti-guns. Ted has a perfect schedule. Barney is quiet.

'This is the only store for miles! They sell antique guns I won't find anywhere else.' Robin turns to Barney. 'What do you say?'

'Barney, don't fall for it,' Ted advises quickly. 'Don't let her control you. Think of chains, dragging you like—'

Marshall puts a hand on his shoulder. 'Ted, don't scare the guy.'

'Right.'

Barney looks reluctant, almost pained. They look at him hopefully. Then he sighs. 'Fine. I'm in.'

'I'm not sure this is even legal!' Ted complains.

Barney fishes his wallet out. 'Okay, okay. I will pay you a hundred dollars each to spend ten—'

'Fifteen,' Robin interjects.

'—okay, fifteen minutes in that store. I'll even buy us dinner. How about it?'

They look around, ignoring the question. Marshall resorts to whistling.

'I'll make it two hundred.'

'Deal,' Lily agrees. 'Let's go, then.'

Robin takes Barney's hand as they trudge in the snow, falling back. Marshall barely catches their words. He doesn't need to.

(It's written all over their faces.)

'Thank you, Barney.'

'You know I can't ever refuse you, Scherbatsky.' He brings her closer to him. 'It's not free, of course. You'll have to pay me back.'

'You thinking cash?'

'I'm thinking more on the lines of a close-contact transaction.'

She kisses him gratefully, one hand on his tie. They smile. Hold hands. 'You're an idiot.'

'You're lucky to have me.'

'Why is that?'

'Because I've got plenty of cash, and tonight, you just cost me about a thousand dollars.'

Marshall looks back just once. Their shoulders playfully bump against the other's as they walk, their heads down and towards each other. It's inspiring. If they can get over all their problems, all their fears and hesitations, so can he and Lily. Having a baby—it won't be easy. They'll have to sacrifice money, time, effort, sleep and everything else.

But watching two of his best friends in the world being this happy after so long reminds him nothing worthwhile ever is.

**I hope I answered the questions. . .Anyway, yes, I need reviews for the next chapter to be posted soon. It's still in my head:)**

**Also, why not check out my other Barney and Robin fic?**

**Please review!  
**


End file.
